I'm What?
by a muggle named Caity
Summary: Modern Day. AU.  Will finds Elizabeth curiously sick in the bathroom one morning.  What could this possibly mean?  I've decided to continue this story, so it's no longer a oneshot.  WillElizabeth.  Please R&R. [Chapter 3: Another visit and a phone call]
1. I'm What?

**Title:** I'm What?

**Author:** a muggle named Caity

**Pairing:** WE

**Summary:** Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann are married. One day, Will finds Elizabeth curiously sick in the bathroom. Would could this possibly mean? Oneshot; could possibly become a multi-chaptered fanfic. Modern day. AU. WE.

**Author's Note:** This story is not beta'd. So, please excuse any and all mistakes made.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Will, Elizabeth, or anything having to do with the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' franchise. I'm just toying around with their characters a bit. I do own Dr. Roberts though.

---

**Chapter One: I'm What?**

---

"Argh!" _Why is this happening to me?_ Elizabeth Turner thought to herself as she languidly pulled herself away from the cool, smooth toilet, disgustedly wiping her mouth off with a shaky hand. Elizabeth had awoken that morning to a brief stint of nausea. And she had no idea what to think of it. She groaned as she leaned back against the powder room wall, preparing herself for another round of retching. It did not come, however, and she sighed, holding one of her clammy hands up to her forehead in relief.

Her husband, Will Turner, had been preparing breakfast for his wife when he heard her loud groans of anguish. Concerned, he rushed up to their loo, hoping something was not seriously wrong with his wife.

Will immediately ran over to Elizabeth when he saw her slouched in-between one of the walls and the toilet. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" She slowly opened her eyes.

"Will… I don't feel so good…" Panic crossed her face as the now-familiar feeling of nausea swept through her once more. She hurriedly leaned back over the toilet, effectively removing the last of what had previously been in her stomach. Will held her long, wavy hair up, gently rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach. He did not understand what had caused her to become so sick all of a sudden. _She was fine last night..._

Pushing herself away from the toilet once more, Elizabeth softly began to sob. "Will, what's wrong with me? I've never felt this horrible before in my entire life."

Will gently took a hold of her flushed cheeks, softly wiping away her tears. "I don't know, but I'll call the doctor and I'll see if I can get you in for an appointment. But, for now, let's get you back into bed. Can you walk?"

Elizabeth did not know if she could even stand, but she tried to nonetheless. "Ahh!" Elizabeth gripped Will tightly as she attempted to come to a standing position, her dizziness causing her to lose her balance. Will, noting her inability to stand, let alone walk at this particular time, carefully picked her up, letting her sickly form rest against his muscular chest as he slowly carried her over to their bed. He set her down softly. "Is there anything I can get you to help you feel better, my love?"

"Could you just stay here with me until I fall asleep?" Elizabeth asked faintly, only wanting the warmth of her husband next to her, holding her safely in his arms.

Will smiled lovingly down at his wife. "Of course."

Will quickly kicked off his shoes and walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing up behind his wife and gently pulling her into his strong arms. Both man and wife sighed contently. Will stroked Elizabeth's hair affectionately as she steadily drifted off into unconsciousness.

---

Elizabeth sighed impatiently as the doctor continued running his necessary, routine tests on her. Dr. Roberts gave her a small smile. "I'm almost finished. I promise."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth apologized, "I've just been quite irritable the past couple of days. I thought that it had just been from PMS, but I haven't had my period in a couple of weeks…"

He smiled knowingly. "Finished. You haven't had your period in awhile, you say? What other symptoms have you been experiencing the past few weeks?"

"Well, almost every morning I wake up feeling sick to my stomach."

"Nausea," the doctor interrupted, nodding. "Have you been having to rush to the loo quite often as a result?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied sourly. "It's bloody awful. I've also been acting rather odd. Or so my husband claims. He says I've been quite irritable lately, as you've already seen." The doctor gave his young patient another small, knowing smile. "But, I can't understand why. I mean, everything just seems to be rather annoying as of late. I don't mean to be rude and whatnot, I just can't help it! Everything suddenly just seems so agitating."

"Have you been experiencing frequent headaches as well? Or frequent bouts of dizziness?" He asked, scribbling notes down on his notepad as he spoke.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied.

"How about cramping, or spotting?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied again. "Oh! And my…breasts…have been rather tender as of late as well." Elizabeth added, blushing a slight scarlet.

Dr. Roberts nodded, unfazed. "Have you also been feeling tired?"

"Quite often, yes. I'll wake up in the morning after a good eight or nine hours of sleep and feel like I have to sleep another ten!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

The doctor nodded again, getting up from the chair he had been sitting down in to speak with his patient. "I have a rather large suspicion of what you may have, Mrs. Turner, but I'd like to be sure by running a simple, routine blood test. Is that alright with you?" He asked kindly.

Elizabeth nodded wordlessly.

"I'll be right back then." As the doctor turned to leave, Elizabeth quickly called out to him. "Dr. Roberts, would you mind terribly if my husband came in here to sit with me while you performed the test? I've never actually been all that fond of needles."

He smiled warmly and nodded. "Not at all. That would be quite alright. He's in the Waiting Room, I presume?" Elizabeth nodded. "I'll just quickly go and fetch him then."

Meanwhile, in the Waiting Room, Will nervously twiddled his thumbs as he waited for his wife. _What could be taking so bloody long? _Will had, at first, thought that his wife had just had a simple flu, but then she would've come out already. _What if she really has something serious? What if it's some form of cancer and it's progressed too far along for it to be stopped? What if she dies? I can't handle that. I need Elizabeth in my life…. _As Will mulled over these thoughts, he failed to notice Elizabeth's doctor step up beside the chair he was currently sitting in.

"Ahem," The doctor quietly interrupted his thoughts.

Will's head immediately shot up at the sound. He quickly stood up and came eye-to-eye with the other man. "How's Elizabeth? Is she seriously ill? Does she need to go to the hospital? Is she going to die?-" The doctor hurriedly cut off his ramblings.

"She's fine, son." Dr. Roberts smiled at the young man. "I need to perform a simple blood test on her, just to make sure my diagnosis is accurate-"

Will cut him off, wide-eyed. "Diagnosis? What do you mean she's fine? She can't be fine if she has a diagnosis!"

The doctor chuckled, earning a rather nasty glare from Will. He quickly held up his hands in mock-surrender. "Son, calm down. Your wife is fine. No, she is not going to die. And, no, she does not have to go to the hospital." Will let out a sigh of relief. "But, she is going to need to be referred to another doctor if my diagnosis proves to be correct."

"Why?" Will questioned the man suspiciously.

"Let me go fetch my equipment and perform the test, then I'll be delighted to tell you. Oh, and your wife requested that you join her in the Examination Room while the test is being performed." With that, the doctor walked off.

Will stood there for a moment, quickly processing the information he has just been informed with. With a light shrug, Will hurriedly walked towards the Examination Room his wife was in. As he quietly opened the door to said room, his eyes immediately landed on a disgruntled Elizabeth. Will walked over to his wife and softly grasped her hand in his.

"What's going on?" Will asked his wife expectantly.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know. He asked me several questions regarding how I'd been feeling the past few weeks and left. He's coming back in a few minutes to perform a blood test." She shivered involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" Will asked worriedly, noticing several goose-bumps forming on her thin arm.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I just simply hate needles. You know that." Elizabeth chastised him.

"I know. I'm sorry." He leaned up and lightly kissed her.

Elizabeth smiled. "No, Will, I'm sorry." Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Goodness, I've been acting like such a cow lately! I'm beginning to hate myself for it."

Will smiled as well. "No, it's alright. I know you haven't been feeling well at all, so I forgive you."

"And, don't call yourself a cow." Will lightly scolded her. "You are certainly far from it. As I said, you just haven't been feeling well, so it's alright. Hopefully this blood test will able to tell us all that we need to know and we'll be able to figure out what to do. Alright?"

Elizabeth nodded as her husband pulled her into his warm embrace. She smiled contently. Everything always felt better when she was in Will's arms. Then, suddenly, the doctor walked back into the room and smiled at the sight of the young couple before him.

"I'm ready as soon as you are, Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth nodded as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She quickly grabbed a hold of her husband's hand, relishing in the comfort that came from such a simple gesture. "I'm ready."

The doctor nodded as he gently wiped the spot on her arm for which he decided to place the needle. Elizabeth closed her eyes and tightly gripped Will's hand, preparing herself for the inevitable pain that was sure to come from the stab of the long, shiny needle.

Elizabeth's doctor looked up at her as he began the test. Noticing her obvious discomfort, he reassuringly patted her arm. "It'll be over before you know it. I promise. Just try to relax." With that, he gently slid the needle into her arm. She winced at the immediate pain. The doctor collected his blood sample as quickly as he could, then slowly slid the needle out. "Okay, it's over."

Elizabeth let out a immediate sigh of relief. Will leaned over and lightly kissed his wife's forehead. "You did wonderfully," he told her, smiling.

She smiled back as the doctor swiftly cleaned and bandaged her arm, where the needle had been placed. "You are free to go, Mrs. Turner. Expect a phone call sometime within the next few days for your test results."

Elizabeth smiled kindly and thanked her doctor. Will shook his hand in thanks.

"Wait! I thought you were going to tell us what was wrong with her?" Will asked, halting the doctor in his haste to leave.

The doctor shrugged. "I'm sorry, but the results need to be sent to a lab to be fully examined. They'll be the ones to truly let you know what is _wrong_ with her."

"But, you said you had a suspicion. Couldn't you just tell us what said suspicion is?" Will asked rather exasperatedly.

Dr. Roberts smiled. "I could, but then that would spoil the surprise. If I'm correct in my suspicions that is." With that, the doctor winked and quietly left the room.

Will and Elizabeth sat there, stumped for a moment, before leaving the room themselves.

---

A few days later found Elizabeth feeling exactly the same as she had been for the last few weeks. Irritable, dizzy, and sickly. She sighed as she prepared for bed, reaching up to gently rub her forehead. _Why am I still having these awful headaches? Argh!_

Will glanced over at his wife, and sighed sadly. He hated that his wife had to suffer like this; he wished he could take all her pain away and put it upon himself.

Just as the couple were about to step into bed, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Will called out, quickly rushing out of the room to grab the phone in the kitchen.

"'Ello?" Will asked into the receiver.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Turner?" The voice at the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who's calling? At 10:00 o'clock at night no less." Came Will's irritable reply.

"Oh, we're extremely sorry if we've woken you up or disturbed you, Mr. Turner, but we're calling because we thought you'd like to know your wife's test results as soon as possible." The feeble voice came from the other end.

"Oh!" Will brightened immensely. "Yes, yes, we would!"

Will could hear the person, a woman he suspected, at the other end of the line sigh in relief. "Could you please give the phone to your wife then, as I'm sure she'd like to know this first."

Will's mood dampened slightly. "Oh, alright. Um, could you just tell me one thing though? Is she alright?"

"She's perfectly fine, Mr. Turner. We just thought that, as she being the woman, she'd like to know first." Will could practically hear the smile in the woman's voice.

"Alright, but I don't really understand what being a woman has to do with any of this," Will muttered, more to himself than to the woman on the other end of the line.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." The woman told him happily, but Will did not hear her for he had already pulled the phone away from his ear.

Will handed his wife the phone after he'd come back into their bedroom. Elizabeth looked at her husband curiously, but he simply shrugged as he sat down next to her on his side of their king-size bed.

Elizabeth put the phone up to her ear and cautiously greeted the person on the other end of the line. "Hello? Oh, hello! Finally you've called! Yes. Yes. I'm what?" Will looked over quickly and locked eyes with his wife, growing intrigued by the look of utter shock on his wife's face. "Oh, my God. I can't believe it. Yes. Thank you! Oh, thank you so much! Yes, have a wonderful night as well. Goodbye." Elizabeth slowly let the phone drop from her ear as she clicked it off.

"Elizabeth?" Will called out to her cautiously. "Elizabeth? What is it, darling?"

Elizabeth gradually looked up at her husband, a tiny smile creeping onto her thin face. She also began to quietly sob, not believing that this was actually happening. "Will… I'm pregnant."

Will simply stared at his wife for a moment, trying to process the information he had just been given. "Will?" Elizabeth called out skeptically.

Suddenly, Will grabbed his wife and began swinging her around happily. Elizabeth shrieked excitedly. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father! Oh, my God, Elizabeth! But, how could this have happened?"

"Well, Will, when a man and a woman love each other very much…" Elizabeth began sarcastically.

"I know that part!" He chided Elizabeth. She laughed. "I mean, I thought we agreed to wait to have children. For a little while, at least; I mean, we've only been married for a few months. And, we've used a condom every time we've…you know…"

Elizabeth thought on that for a moment, then it suddenly hit her. "Every time except that once, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Will smiled in remembrance of that night. "Now, I remember. I can't believe you got pregnant off of that one time we forgot though."

"Well, you know, all it takes is one time." Elizabeth teasingly reminded her husband.

"Obviously." Both Elizabeth and Will laughed as they climbed into bed, snuggling up against one another.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents." Will stroked his wife's face lovingly, feeling the happiest he'd ever felt in his entire life, excluding the days both him and Elizabeth professed their love for one another and their wedding day.

"I know, Will. I can't believe it either." Elizabeth smiled widely at her husband.

Husband and wife soon found themselves falling asleep, rather exhausted after finding out their particular joyful news. Both of them fell asleep, each dreaming of the day that they'd first get to see the precious new life they'd created.

---

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm not sure if I'd like to continue it or not. Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue it or not because I will if any of you would like me to. Constructive criticism is welcome, but, please, no flames. Thanks for reading!


	2. A Visit

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Or any of the awesome characters. Sad, I know. I just own the plot and anything having to do with the modern events that go along with it.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. We had family over for a few days last week that we hadn't seen in quite awhile. So, I didn't really have a lot of time to write while they were here. I've also hit several bouts of writer's block on this chapter. I couldn't decide who I wanted Elizabeth's doctor to be, and I also couldn't decide when I wanted to bring Jack into the story. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so medical-oriented. I felt that I had to get some of that out of the way, so if you don't like it, then I'm sorry. I, personally, don't really care for it either, but…yeah…

Well, here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and my mind is blanking on ideas for this story; because I had originally only planned for this story to be a oneshot, I didn't really think about what I would write about after the first chapter. So, if any of you have any ideas about what you'd like to see in this story (no serious drama though, like people kidnapping Elizabeth; I'd like it to stay centered around her pregnancy, so any mild pregnancy drama would be fine), please let me know in a review! If I like it, I'll most-likely use it sometime in the story. And, of course, you'll be credited for your idea if I do decide to use it. Thanks!

---

**Chapter: A Visit**

---

"She'll see you now, Mrs. Turner. Just follow me right this way."

Elizabeth smiled at the receptionist, standing up from her chair in the waiting area to follow the older woman.

"No Mr. Turner today?" The receptionist asked conversationally as she walked alongside Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook her head disappointedly. "No. He has to work. He really would've liked to come though." _I really wish he had._ Elizabeth sighed.

The receptionist nodded. "Here we are!" She stopped in front of a plain, solid white door. "After you, dear." She opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Elizabeth entry.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled at the older woman.

The receptionist quietly closed the door behind Elizabeth. "Alright, dear, just take a seat on that chair over there." She pointed to an odd-looking chair, with stirrups hanging off of the end.

Elizabeth stared at the chair for moment before turning back to look at the receptionist. "Um… I sort of thought we were going to be in an office?"

The older woman looked confused. "Aren't you here for your annual check-up?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I came to discuss-"

"When was the last time you had a check-up, dear?" The receptionist interrupted.

"Uh," Elizabeth thought for a moment, "never. I've never been to a gynecologist before."

The older woman narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five," Elizabeth stated casually. "Why?"

The receptionist stared, open-mouthed, at Elizabeth for a moment. "Why..? Well, because you're a woman."

Elizabeth shrugged. "So?"

"So," the older woman continued, "women need to have certain things checked out at least by the time they turn twenty-one…. Surely, you would've known that."

Elizabeth shrugged again. "I have no recollection of ever being informed of that."

"Wouldn't your mother have at least told you that?" The receptionist asked.

Elizabeth's eyes clouded over. "No, my mother died when I was young girl."

"Oh," the older woman's face softened, "I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

Elizabeth gave the woman a small smile. "It's alright."

"Well," the receptionist sighed, "I guess now would be the opportune time to have your first gynecological check-up then, yes?"

"I suppose," Elizabeth agreed. "But, what exactly happens at a gynecological check-up?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"You usually have a Breast Exam, a Pelvic Exam, and a Pap test," The receptionist replied simply. "But, considering this is your first time, we'll just have the gynecologist perform a Pelvic Exam today."

"And what is that exactly?" Elizabeth prodded somewhat apprehensively.

"It's just a simple test really," the older woman explained. "The doctor comes in, asks you to slip off your knickers, and checks your ovaries, your cervix, your uterus, etcetc."

"I have to slip off my knickers?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"Well, yes," the older woman chuckled. "How else is the doctor going to be able to check to make sure everything is working properly?"

"Um, can't she just use an ultrasound machine or something?" Elizabeth asked, the hairs beginning to rise on the back of her neck.

The older woman continued to chuckle. "Don't worry, dear. It's not a huge deal. Everything will be perfectly fine. Now, please, just take a seat in that chair over there. The doctor will be in momentarily." With that, the receptionist turned to leave.

"Oh," The receptionist added, turning back around to hand Elizabeth a hospital gown, "and change into this as well."

"Okay," Elizabeth said nervously as she took the garment from the older woman.

Elizabeth thanked the woman as she quietly left the room, leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts. Elizabeth sighed nervously as changed out of her clothes. _I wish Will was here to sit with me._ She took several long, deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down, so she would not seem nervous when the doctor arrived. Just as she finished tying the back of the gown together, the door opened and the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Saldana. You must be Mrs. Turner?" The doctor greeted Elizabeth cheerily.

Elizabeth nodded as she shook the female doctor's hand politely.

"When was the last time you had a Pelvic Exam, Mrs. Turner?" The doctor asked as she began to flip through Elizabeth's information on her clipboard.

"I've never had one," Elizabeth stated for the second time that day.

"How old are you?" The doctor asked suspiciously, just the receptionist had, looking up from her clipboard.

"Twenty-five," Elizabeth stated, again, meekly.

The doctor looked surprised to say the least. "Honestly?"

Elizabeth nodded. "My mother died when I was very young, and I don't have very many female friends, so it just never really occurred to me to go and get one."

"But, you're married," The doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Elizabeth said simply.

"You're supposed to see a gynecologist before you get married, just to discuss the issues of unsafe sex and whatnot." Dr. Saldana was shocked. She had never a patient who had gone this long without seeing a gynecologist before. She simply thought that Elizabeth had been switching doctors.

"Again," Elizabeth repeated, "It just never occurred to me. And no one said anything about going to see a doctor. I suppose I just assumed my husband and I would use a condom and we would be fine."

"Well," the doctor sighed, "I suppose you should have your first Pelvic Exam now then."

"Yes, that's what the receptionist said as well," Elizabeth agreed nervously.

The doctor gave her patient what she hoped to be a reassuring smile. "It'll be perfectly fine. You have no need to worry. Now, would you please slide off your knickers and place your feet in these stirrups for me?"

Elizabeth complied, though somewhat hesitantly. _Now I really wish Will was here to sit with me. I would quite like to hold onto his reassuring hand right about now. _Elizabeth tried to remain calm as the doctor begun the exam. Elizabeth gasped as she felt a cold metal object unexpectedly slide into her and stretch out her opening.

"It's alright, Mrs. Turner," Dr. Saldana reassured her upon hearing her gasp, "it's only there so I can see inside and make sure everything is working properly."

"Okay," Elizabeth said shakily.

"Just take some deep breaths to try and calm yourself. I promise this'll only take another couple of minutes."

Elizabeth took several deep breaths as the doctor instructed. She then closed her eyes and began to think of Will. It was then that Elizabeth's prior nervousness began to slowly ebb away.

The doctor finished within minutes, as promised, and instructed Elizabeth to change back into her clothes as she went to check something with one of the other doctors. As Elizabeth was slipping her shoes back on, the doctor came back into the room and quietly closed the door.

"Mrs. Turner," the doctor began happily, "I have some wonderful news."

"What is it?" Elizabeth inquired eagerly.

"You're pregnant!" Dr. Saldana exclaimed.

"Yes, I know," Elizabeth replied simply.

The doctor knitted her eyebrows together. "You do?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Then, why didn't you inform me or my receptionist when you first came in?" The doctor asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I tried to tell your receptionist, but she was so insistent about me getting a Pelvic Exam and lecturing me on how I shouldn't have waited this long to come in that I just decided to wait until after I had it to let you know."

The doctor sighed. "Well, you did need one, so I suppose it's alright."

"Was that actually the reason you came here for?" Dr. Saldana added.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes and no. I knew that I needed to see a gynecologist, seeing as I am indeed pregnant. But, I really came here to ask you some questions and to set up some appointments for monitoring the pregnancy."

"Well, I guess you'll get to have the best of both worlds today, huh?" The doctor smiled. "Ask me anything you'd like to know, then we'll have my receptionist come back in to make up a schedule of times for you to come in."

---

"Ugh…" Will ran his fingers through his curly, brown hair as he sighed impatiently. "How long did she say her appointment was going to be, again?"

The couple's mutual friend, Jack Sparrow, rolled his eyes for what he thought to be the fiftieth time that day. "Relax, mate. Lizzie's most-likely fine. You know her, she's probably jus' askin' a million questions about the pregnancy."

"You're probably right, but her appointment begun almost four hours ago! Wouldn't that worry you just a bit?" Will sighed again as his friend sat down next him and reassuringly patted him on the back.

"William, ye worry far too much for yer good sometimes. Jus' relax." Suddenly a thought came to Jack that he thought might cheer Will up a bit. "Hey, at least we now know one thing is fer sure, mate."

Will looked over at Jack. "What's that?"

"We now know that yer most definitely not a eunuch!" Jack exclaimed happily.

Will laughed, just as Jack had hoped. "Jack, _I _always knew that I wasn't a eunuch."

"Yes, but now everyone else will know as well. And that's a good thing! 'Cuz I don't think being a eunuch would be particularly all that fun…"

Will rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jack, that would be heartbreaking."

"Oi!" Jack shot back. "You know I'm right, William."

Will rolled his eyes again. As Jack and Will continued to talk, the sound of the front door opening was heard. Elizabeth was home.

"Will?" Elizabeth called out as she hung up her coat in the closet next to the front door.

"We're in here!" Will and Jack replied in unison.

"Ah, Jack." Elizabeth smiled as she entered the parlor where the two men had been chatting. "How lovely to see you again. I didn't expect you to be here."

Jack smiled as his favorite, yet nauseating, couple kissed in greeting. "Will called me up, and he sounded quite insane if ye ask me, so I decided to come over to make sure he didn't worry himself to death."

Elizabeth turned to look worriedly at her husband. "It went perfectly fine, Will. There was no need to worry so much."

Will shrugged. "I know it sounds ridiculous-" Jack snorted. "-but, it just worried me because I wasn't there; I didn't know what was going on or what you two had been discussing. I just felt really out of the loop, and I want to make sure you and the baby are fine."

"And," Will added, "you were there for a rather long time."

Elizabeth smiled lovingly down at her husband. "We are fine. The both of us. And I was only there for a while because a had several questions regarding the pregnancy.-"

"Ha!" Jack pumped his fist in the air happily. "I told ya tha' was the only reason Lizzie was taking so long, William!" Will rolled his eyes.

"I will admit that I was very nervous when I first went in though," Elizabeth continued as she giggled at the exchange between her husband and friend. "I thought that I was just going to go into the gynecologist's office to discuss the matters of the pregnancy, but then both the doctor and her receptionist insisted I have my first Pelvic Exam and-"

"And that's me cue to leave," Jack interrupted as he hastily made for the front door.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called out. "You don't have to-"

"No, no, no, I really do. This sounds like a husband-wife kind o' talk to me, and, luv, I know wha' a Pelvic Exam is. And it's most definitely not something' that I want to hear _you_ of all people talk about. Have a nice rest of the day, ye two." With that, Jack left.

Both Will and Elizabeth chuckled.

"You know," Will began, "I am kind of glad that he left. I did sort of want to talk about this with you privately."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "I guess it is better if it is just the two of us."

"So, gone on with what you were saying."

"Oh, right, about the Pelvic Exam. It was nerve-racking to say the least. I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest with how nervous I was."

Will looked confused. "What exactly do they do in a Pelvic Exam?" Elizabeth briefly explained it to him. "Ah, I see. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help reassure and comfort you. It sounds bloody terrifying." Will softly took a hold of Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth smiled. "It's alright. I know you would've come had you not had to work. But, I will admit, I did really want you there with me. It would have made everything seem a bit less frightening."

Will nodded, reaching out to pull his wife into his strong arms. "I hope you made your schedule of appointments around the times that I work because I really do want to be there; for you and for my own knowledge."

"Of course I did!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she snuggled contently into Will's warm embrace. "I went in there once by myself and don't intend on doing it again…"

Will chuckled. Elizabeth and Will soon fell into a comfortable silence, each feeling content to be in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:** There's second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, regardless of the medical stuff. Please review! I love getting them. And don't forget to send in what you'd like to see happen in your review. Thanks for reading! (Oh, and before I forget, Dr. Saldana is actually AnaMaria. I don't know her real last name -- or if she even has one -- so, I'm using the actress who played her in CotBP's last name. I'm trying to think of a way to tie her, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack together for later on in the story.)


	3. Another Visit and a Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Or any of the amazing characters. And I never will. I know – that's ridiculously sad, huh? Oh well...

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since my last update. Blame writer's block – I always have the worst gist of it with this story; I can never decide what I want to write about or which characters I want to use. It's really annoying.

Anyway, here's the update! I hope you guys enjoy.

---

**Chapter: Another Visit and a Phone Call**

---

Two weeks had passed since Elizabeth had first found out that she was with child. She was now eight weeks along – and she felt miserable.

"More nausea?" Will asked his wife as she dragged her exhausted form out of their bathroom.

Elizabeth nodded as she dropped ungracefully onto the couch, next to her worried husband. Will wrapped an arm around her firmly as she leaned against his side, resting her head against his warm chest.

"Dr. Saldana said this would probably happen until the thirteenth week of my pregnancy," Elizabeth told Will weakly as she tiredly closed her eyes. "She told me that it was something that I wasn't going to like, obviously. I mean, I knew I wasn't going to like it, but I didn't think I'd feel this horrible."

Will looked down at his wife dolefully. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." He gently began to stroke her hair. "I wish I could take all of this away from you – if I had the choice, I would definitely put it upon myself instead."

Elizabeth gave Will a small smile. "I know you would." She took her husband's hand and softly brought it to her lips. Will smiled in return, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Would you like me to take you upstairs to bed?" Will offered his wife quietly. "You could probably do with a nice, long nap – perhaps it'll make you feel better later."

"Would you mind if I just stayed here like this with you?" Elizabeth meekly asked. "I feel pretty content right here."

Will smiled. "Of course. I think I could do with a nap right about now myself." Will quickly grabbed the quilt hanging off the edge of the couch and slowly spread it out over the both of them, making sure that Elizabeth was comfortable.

After Elizabeth confirmed that she was as comfortable as she would get, both she and Will quickly found themselves falling into unconciousness.

---

Another week passing found Will and Elizabeth in the waiting room of her gynecologist's office. She was due in for her first – real – check-up. And, boy was she excited.

Will chuckled quietly to himself as he glanced over at his wife. He found her giddiness quite funny; he was also quite happy to see her smiling so genuinely about something – he was glad that she wasn't feeling so terrible at the moment.

"Turner," the receptionist called out.

Will and Elizabeth immediately stood up at the sound of their name being called. Elizabeth looked over at Will excitedly, and grasped his hand, as she hurriedly led him over to the receptionist's desk.

"Elizabeth Turner," the receptionist greeted the young woman warmly, "how lovely to see you again! Is this your husband?"

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically as Will held out his hand in greeting to the older woman. "Will Turner. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And to you, Mr. Turner," the receptionist said as she politely shook his hand, smiling at the young couple. She then turned her attention back to Elizabeth. "Your room is room number 25 – just walk straight down the hall and take a left at the first intersection of hallways."

"Thank you," Will and Elizabeth said in unison as they waved a good-bye to the older woman, happily making their way down the hall.

As soon as Will and Elizabeth were seated comfortably in their designated room, Will leaned over and grasped Elizabeth's hand firmly. "Are you feeling okay?"

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Yes, I feel fine."

"You're not nervous at all…?" Will prodded.

"Not really," Elizabeth admitted. "I got the Pelvic Exam over with when I came here two weeks ago. And Dr. Saldana forgot to mention that she me gave a Pap Test as well, which I'm happy about – meaning I won't have to slide off my knickers for this appointment," she added at Will's confused expression.

"Oh, so does that mean that we'll just be talking to her during this appointment, then?" Will asked.

"Well, she said that she'll most-likely perform a Breast Exam during this appointment as well. Which is perfectly fine with me; getting one of those is not nearly as nerve-racking as getting a Pelvic Exam. Besides," she continued, "I need one anyway. I've never had one before, and my breasts are supposedly supposed to undergo some changes around this time during my pregnancy."

Will nodded, still somewhat puzzled. "But, other than that, we'll just be talking with her, right?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, Will," she told him bemusedly, "other than that, we'll just be talking with her."

"Okay, good." Will folded his arms over his well-defined chest. "I don't like anyone else touching you but me." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

It was then that the couple heard a knock at the door – with one turn of the knob, Dr. Saldana breezed into the room. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Turner!" Elizabeth stood up to greet her doctor.

"Good afternoon, Dr Saldana. I would like you to meet my husband, Will Turner." Will stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Turner. Well, it's lovely to finally meet you! Shall we begin?" She gestured to the two chairs Elizabeth and Will and just moments ago been occupying.

Will and Elizabeth sat down as the doctor grabbed the only other chair in the room and sat down across from the couple. "Well, to get started, I'm going to ask you a few personal questions, Elizabeth, and then I'm going to ask the both of you a few questions about you and families' medical histories.

"Elizabeth," she continued, "when was the last time you had your period?"

"Um," Elizabeth contemplated the question for a moment before answering, "about five or so weeks ago; right before Dr. Roberts told me I was pregnant."

Dr. Saldana nodded, scribbling on her notepad as she continued. "Have all your symptoms seemed normal to you – nothing out of the ordinary?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't think so. I've been very tired the past few weeks, and I've had to make several trips to the loo lately – both for nausea and simply because I had to go. Those are all normal, aren't they?"

"Yes." Dr. Saldana nodded. "And for my last question: this is your first pregnancy, right?"

Elizabeth and Will exchanged a smile as Elizabeth answered, "yes, this is our first."

Dr. Saldana smiled. "Alright, thank you. Now, Elizabeth, I'm going to need to give you a quick Breast Exam, and then we'll be able move on to the family history questions. Will you please take off your shirt and bra and sit it that chair that I know you love oh so much?"

Elizabeth nodded wordlessly as she quietly began to strip off her shirt. Once the upper half of her body was devoid of clothing, she gently sat herself down in the examination chair. Elizabeth quickly grabbed Will's hand as Dr. Saldana began the exam.

"Everything seems to be developing nicely," Dr. Saldana informed the couple as she finished the exam, instructing Elizabeth to re-clothe herself.

Once Elizabeth had re-dressed, and the threesome was seated back in their respective chairs, Dr. Saldana resumed her questioning.

"Elizabeth, do you have any chronic illnesses that run in your family?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no."

"Do you have a history of any type of cancer that runs in your family?"

Elizabeth hesitated before answering. "My mother died of breast cancer when I was very young." Will gently began to rub Elizabeth's back, knowing it always reassured her a bit.

"Oh, yes – I remember you saying something about your mother dying at your last check-up," the doctor recounted. "I'm deeply sorry that that happened."

Elizabeth nodded, attempting to keep her tears at bay.

"Since your mother had breast cancer, you'll have to be monitored for that throughout your pregnancy," Dr. Saldana informed her.

"That's perfectly fine," Elizabeth told her.

The doctor nodded, turning to Will. "And you, Mr. Turner – any illnesses or cancers that you're aware of?"

"No, not that I'm aware of," Will informed the doctor.

"It says here that your mother died as well," she said, looking down at her clipboard.

"From the Winter Fever." Will tried as hard as he could to keep his emotions in check.

"I'm terribly sorry about your mother as well," Dr. Saldana told the young man sincerely.

"It's okay," Will mumbled. Elizabeth then quickly leaned over and gave Will a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at his wife as he continued to rub her back.

"Well," Dr. Saldana began again, "that's about all the questioning that we'll have to do for awhile. You two may go home now if you like, if you have no other questions."

"I actually have one," Elizabeth piped up. "When do I have my first ultrasound?"

Dr. Saldana smiled. "You can have one anytime; although, if you would like to see your baby when he or she actually looks like a baby, it'll be best if you wait until your second trimester – usually around week fourteen or fifteen."

"Alright!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I already can't wait!"

Will chuckled at Elizabeth's enthusiasm. "Me, too."

"I'm sure you two will make wonderful parents," Dr. Saldana commented.

Will and Elizabeth smiled. "What about you though?" Elizabeth asked interestedly. "I know we're not really supposed to get too personal with one another, but do you have any kids?"

Dr. Saldana sighed. "No, I would like to have some though. I just haven't found the right man yet."

"Uh, you know," Will joined in, "we have this friend – Jack – who's single and looking to settle down – if he finds the right woman, that is," he added at Elizabeth's unbelieving expression. "Would you be interested in meeting him?"

"I don't know," the doctor replied honestly. "Is he nice?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Very. And he's rather funny – in his own odd, quirky way. I'm sure you'll really like him."

"So, will you agree to meet him?" Will asked hopefully.

Dr. Saldana smiled. "I suppose. I know I shouldn't be letting my patients set me up on blind dates, but there's something I trust about the two of you, so why not?"

"Great!" Will exclaimed. "We'll talk it over with him and get back to you."

With that, the couple said their good-byes and left. As they headed out to the parking lot, Will fingered his mobile and silently dialed Jack's number.

"'Ello?" Came a sleepy voice from the other end of the line.

"Jack! It's me, Will. Are you awake yet?" He silently put the phone on speaker, so Elizabeth could hear the conversation as well.

"What do ye think – it's three o' bloody clock in th' afternoon, ye git. Hell, of course I'm no' awake yet!" Jack haughtily replied.

Will shared a quiet chuckle with Elizabeth as he helped her into the car. "I'm sorry Jack – how stupid of me to not remember."

"Damn straight. But, I'll let it go this one time, William, due to th' fact that ye 'ave an exceptionally crazy wife at th' moment," Jack told him, unaware that Elizabeth was listening in.

Elizabeth gasped. "Jack! How very rude of you to say!"

"'Lizabeth!" Jack exclaimed. "I had no idea ye were listenin' in, luv."

Elizabeth huffed. "Obviously."

"I jus' meant tha'-" Jack tried to explain. "Never mind…. Anyway, why'd ye lovers call me this early?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Will answered Jack's question. "We wanted to know if you'd like to meet us for lunch? We have something to ask you…."

---

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this chapter didn't originally go where I'd hoped it would… But, I guess that's a good thing – now I know exactly what I'm going to write about in the next chapter! Yay me! As always, reviews are very much appreciated (and I'm still open to your ideas for what you'd like to see in this story! So, send 'em in!).

Thanks for reading, guys:)


End file.
